Леонид Агутин (Leonid Agutin):Мало, Мария
Мало, Мария, и откровенно, Где-то, наверно, Снова идёт дождь. Мало, Мария, если ты плачешь, Это пока не значит, Что ты меня ждёшь. Однажды лето было, Потом ты меня забыла. До свиданья – ты сказала, Только этого очень мало. Мало-мало, маловато. Любила меня когда-то, И была лепесточком тогда ты. Мало, Мария, и откровенно, Где-то, наверно, Снова идёт дождь. Мало, Мария, если ты плачешь, Это пока не значит, Что ты меня ждёшь. Однажды будет лето С таким же простым сюжетом, И начнётся всё сначала, Только этого будет мало. Мало-мало, маловато, Забыла меня, солдата, А любила так сильно когда-то. Мало, Мария, не откровенно, И, наверно, Где-то идёт дождь. Мало, Мария, если ты плачешь, Это пока не значит, Что ты меня ждёшь. Оу! Мало, Мария! О-о-о! Мало, Мария! О-э-о! Мало, Мария! О-о-о! Мало, Мария! Маловато... Мало, Мария, не откровенно, И, наверно, Где-то идёт дождь. Мало, Мария, если ты плачешь, Это пока не значит, Что ты меня ждёшь. Мало, Мария, и откровенно, Где-то, наверно, Снова идёт дождь. Мало, Мария, если ты плачешь, Это пока не значит, Что ты меня ждёшь. (Мария, мало!) Мало, Мария (мало, Мария, о-о!), и откровенно, Где-то, наверно, Снова идёт дождь. (Мария, мало!) Мало, Мария, если (мало, Мари!) ты плачешь, Это пока не значит, Что ты меня ждёшь. Translation Not enough, Maria, and to be frank, Somewhere It must be raining again. Not enough, Maria, if you cry, It doesn't mean yet That you're waiting for me. Once there was a summer, Then you forgot me. Goodbye, you said, But it's just not enough. Not enough, not enough. There was a time when you loved me, And you were a flower then. Not enough, Maria, and to be frank, Somewhere It must be raining again. Not enough, Maria, if you cry, It doesn't mean yet That you're waiting for me. Once there will be a summer With a plot as simple, And everything will start all over again, But it won't be enough. Not enough, not enough. You forgot me, a soldier, Though you loved me so much before. Not enough, Maria, not to be frank, And somewhere It must be raining. Not enough, Maria, if you cry, It doesn't mean yet That you're waiting for me. Oh! Not enough, Maria! O-o-o! Not enough, Maria! Oh-hey-oh! Not enough, Maria! O-o-o! Not enough, Maria! Just not enough... Not enough, Maria, not to be frank, And somewhere It must be raining. Not enough, Maria, if you cry, It doesn't mean yet That you're waiting for me. Not enough, Maria, and to be frank, Somewhere It must be raining again. Not enough, Maria, if you cry, It doesn't mean yet That you're waiting for me. (Maria, not enough!) Not enough, Maria (not enough, Maria, o-o!), and to be frank, Somewhere It must be raining again. (Maria, not enough!) Not enough, Maria, if (not enough, Mary!) you cry, It doesn't mean yet That you're waiting for me. Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Леонид Агутин (Leonid Agutin):Мало, Мария Категория:Исполнители на Л Категория:Песни на М